


Lilacs and Carnations

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flirting, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Magic, Matchmaker Sousuke, Mentions of Matsuoka Gou - Freeform, Mentions of Shigino Hayato, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plant Magic, Queer Platonic SouRin, Slow Burn, Sousuke and Kisumi are Witches, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Local florist witch Kisumi tries to woo a terribly stubborn Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilacs and Carnations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leninmeringuepie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=leninmeringuepie).



Rin was sure the nameless florist shop wasn’t there before. The only thing marking it besides the flowers growing outside was a giant, sweet-grinning fox in place of the sign. The long, fluffy tail curled down to hang just over the entrance. Its half-moon eyes made it look asleep, if anything. Everything about it screamed out of place in Rin’s mind. But somehow it was nestled in between the Yamazaki Restaurant and his own family’s book shop like it’d been there for years.

He couldn’t help slowing down every time he was passing by it, head craning to try and glance in and get a glimpse of whoever was running the place. He could just go on in, if he was being honest. But a nagging sense of curiosity was running through him.

“Mom,” Rin said, one day. “Do you know who’s running that flower shop next door?”

His mother hummed, opening up a new shipment of books and inspecting their quality with a satisfied nod. She didn’t look up at Rin when she answered.

“You haven’t gone to say hello this whole time?” She jokingly admonished. “You would know for yourself if you did.”

Rin didn’t have an answer for that. He could only look sheepishly at her. Rin’s mother only smiled, knowing the type of expression he was wearing. She began taking out the books and handing it to Rin to put on the “new arrivals” shelf at the front of the store.

“Well if you must know, its a boy around your age. His name’s Kisumi-kun. He’s very sweet, I think you’d get along,” His mother said.

She separated one book from the pile and held it as Rin finished putting the books up neatly. She tapped him on the shoulder with the book and shot him a teasing look.

“You’ll have your chance now, actually. He pre-ordered this book last week. You can personally deliver it to him for me,” She said. “He opens just a bit earlier than we do. Why don’t you head over now, son?”

Rin groaned, reluctantly taking the book as his mother snickered and left him to go collect the broom and sweep out the shop before opening for the day. Rin huffed and collected his resolve. If Sousuke saw him now he’d make fun of him for being such a chicken. He’d have probably challenged him about going over, too. Rin grit his teeth; that was always the easiest way for him to work up his courage, after all. He tucked the book under his arm and stormed next door.

The doors of the unnamed shop was already wide open. The door jam was broken, so it had to be propped open with a large vase containing some large green but unflowering plant. Rin hesitated, fight draining out of him as he hesitantly stepped through the doorway. Rin felt himself involuntarily twitch, and looked back out at the street puzzled.

“Hello, hello, you must be from next door,” A voice called. “Come for a visit? Or an peace-offering gift for someone?”

Rin frowned, looking around as he tried to locate the voice. A tumble of vines acting like a curtain parted from what Rin guessed was a backroom for a pink-headed figure. A man not much taller than Rin, maybe an inch or so, approached the counter, leaning over it on his elbows. Small pots of ferns overflowed on the counter. He rested his cheeks in his hands. His expression resembled the impish one that reminded Rin a lot of the fox out on the sign outside.

“Matsuoka-kun, I presume?” The man said. “Its nice to finally meet you. I’m Kisumi Shigino.”

“Yeah. Rin Matsuoka, nice to meet you, too. I, uh, have the book you ordered. I’m just delivering it,” Rin said, holding it up.

Kisumi titled his head, beckoning Rin closer. Rin hesitated, that funny twitch rising up again as he made his way over. Things like that only happened when he first met Sousuke. But there wasn’t any chance Kisumi was like Sousuke, was there? But then he had no other explanation as to how a store that had previously been so barren could be so full and green like a garden in such a short time. Every blossom he passed seemed to crack its petals open, blooming like sensor lights.

Rin placed the book down on the counter. Kisumi took it, flipping through the pages quickly and nodding quietly to himself. He slapped the counter with a cheerful exclamation.

“Well, since you went through all that trouble of coming over, I should reward you for your trouble,” Kisumi said. “One sec.”

Rin held up his hands; “There’s no need. It’s just next door,” He interjected. “It’s not that big a deal -”

Rin had only blinked once and suddenly it was if a bouquet of flowers had appeared in front of Rin’s eyes. Kisumi pushed the flowers, bright blue campanulas by the look of them, into Rin’s hands and quickly retreated away with the book under his arm.  Rin’s jaw was still dropped as he incredulously twisted the flowers around, assuring that they were real. They made him feel prickly under his skin, pumping excitement through his veins as a jolt of magic emanated from them. He looked up at Kisumi. Kisumi parted the vines with one hand as he walked backwards with his eyes on Rin.

“You -” Rin started. “You’re a witch!”

Kisumi smiled a little shyly. “Yes, that’s right. I heard there were a few other witch families here in Sano, so I made the move,” Kisumi admitted. “…Will that be a problem?”

“No! No, no, no,” Rin backtracked. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “My best friend is a witch, too, actually. Uh, Welcome to Sano, Kisumi.”

“Thank you. Feel, uh, free to come back any time, Rin,” Kisumi said, a shy smile on his face as he disappeared behind the vines.

-

“Have you talked to Kisumi Shigino next door?” Rin asked.

He seated himself at the bar counter of the Yamazaki Restaurant, his usual spot two seats away from the cash register and with a good view of the curtain that separated the dining area from the kitchen. Sousuke stopped wiping down the other end of it as he regarded Rin with a raised brow. Sousuke shrugged in reply.

“Not much.” Sousuke replied. “He’s got a bad sense of humor but he’s all right.”

Rin frowned. He tapped his fingers on the surface as he watched his childhood friend scrubbing away with an annoyed look on his face. He was manning the place himself today in place of his parents. Rin could already guess the thoughts in his friend’s head. He was probably hoping no one came in so he’d have to deal with them. Rin huffed a laugh.

“Why’re you so interested anyway?” Sousuke piped up. “Did Mom make you go over?”

Rin grinned a little secretly; He always thought it was a bit amusing that Sousuke could casually call his mother ‘mom’ and that no one found it weird. He had grown up half Matsuoka anyway.  Rin replied to his question in Sousuke’s favorite fashion; he shrugged back at him.

“Yeah she did. It’s like walking into a freaking exotic garden in there. He’s like you. He’s a witch. He made a whole bouquet pop up out of nowhere,” Rin said.

Sousuke only grinned slightly as he threw a towel over his shoulder and approached Rin. Witches weren’t exactly a secret in Sano, but it was an unspoken rule that word of them wasn’t to leave the town. New comers weren’t to know right off the bat what Sano housed. There was still a sense of self-preservation amongst witch families after all. Sousuke’s family had been an old witch line dating back generations. Rin himself had a touch of magic from his paternal grandmother, but it had thinned along the generations. His father was probably the last to have substantial enough magic, and he barely had any at all. Rin couldn’t deny how interesting he found it that a new witch had moved in to Sano. Most people were trying to move out, actually. He thought back to the bouquet he had given him, the soft thrum of magic running through their stems and petals as Rin held them against himself as he had headed back to the bookshop. Kisumi’s shy smile had coincidentally embedded itself in Rin’s mind as the vines had fallen around him before he had slipped out of view.

“What? Did he capture your heart that quick, RinRin?” Sousuke teased, breaking Rin from his thoughts. “He did a cute trick like that for my mom, too. Really made her day.”

Rin scowled, punching Sousuke in the arm. He spun around on chair away from Sousuke trying to hide his faint blush. It was too early for a crush. Rin was just someone who was always fascinated by magic, was all. He was a little envious, maybe.

“It’s not like that! And don’t call me RinRin!” Rin seethed.

“RinRin has a crush already, huh? Jeez, I guess I’ll be playing therapist for a while then,” Sousuke said, dramatizing a sigh. “Well, give it your all.”

“Shut up!”

-

Kisumi was out sweeping away dirt and dust from the front of his store early the next morning. He wore a light pink apron, faded almost to white, with only his surname on the chest pocket. Rin was surprised to see a few flowers, the slightly closed buds of purple crocus, poking out from the chest pocket. Tucked behind his ear was a celandine, its bright yellow standing out against his soft, pink hair.  Rin stopped from the where he was at the other side of the street. Kisumi was too engrossed in sweeping, at any rate.

Rin lowered the container of coffee from his mouth as he watched Kisumi pause to lean on the handle of his broom and facing towards the Yamazaki’s place. Sousuke was popping out to drop a bucket and rag out the front of the store, probably to clean the windows if Rin knew him. He hadn’t noticed Rin, either. He was never a morning person. Sousuke muttered something in a sleepy sigh. The wet rag rose up and took to cleaning the windows. Sousuke’s shoulder must have been bothering him that morning, Rin thought. Or else he’d just do it himself.  Kisumi smiled a little secretly before retreating into the shop again, broom propped up on his shoulder casually.

Rin crossed the street and slowly passed by, watching his pink head disappearing among the greenery as he headed to the entrance of the Matsuoka book shop. Kisumi turned his head just in time to catch Rin’s eye, a bundle of azaleas in his hands. He held up the flowers against his face and shot Rin a cheeky grin. He waved his free hand at Rin in big sweeping motions, nearly topping a plant on a top shelf. Rin flushed hotly as he hastened away. He didn’t notice Sousuke’s gaze following him, shaking his head. He entered Kisumi’s shop when he was sure Rin wouldn’t notice, calling a nonchalant “Yo” as he crossed the threshold.

-

“Good morning, Rin,” Kisumi called. “How are those campanulas lasting you?”

Rin stopped stacking the second-hand books out in front of the store where he was kneeling to look up at Kisumi. Kisumi had pots of coreopsis in his hands, refashioned wire hangers attached to them. To join the drooping vines of morning glories from rafters of the new canopy Kisumi and Sousuke had magicked up together the day before. Rin had snarked at them that they were just too lazy to get on a ladder and install in themselves. Kisumi hooked the plants onto the rafters, standing a bit too precariously on his step ladder for Rin’s liking.  

“They’re doing well,” Rin admitted, eyeing how Kisumi’s balance wobbled. “Lasting longer than I thought. Mom has them at home on the dining table.”

Kisumi hummed. He stroked the petals of the coreopsis with a fond touch. Rin was still kneeling in the same spot and watched the flower shiver and perk up, impressed. Kisumi glanced at him from the corner of his eye with a shy, secret smile. He ended up tilting a pot too much while adjusting it and spilt some of the soil.

“They’ll last another week at least until the magic I put in them eventually dissipates,” Kisumi said.

“So is that what you do? Plant magic?” Rin asked. “Sousuke’s family has always been fire-based.”

Kisumi descended the ladder and reached for his broom to sweep away the bits of soil he had accidentally dropped as he considered Rin’s question.  Kisumi turned to Rin and leaned on the handle of his broom, a kind smile edged with mischief. Rin felt his hackles raise, caught between being childish to Kisumi’s silent teasing bordering challenge, and something he didn’t really understand at the absolute sincerity Kisumi’s expression was laced with.

“That’s right. I was surprised there weren’t any witches here that dabbled in the sort of thing. No matter what the affinity, almost every witch needs herbs and plants here and there for day to day things,” Kisumi explained.

“Take Sousuke, for one. He’s a fire witch, but even he ends up burning himself now and then. The white heather I gave him should make it a little harder to get hurt with silly mistakes when he’s half asleep in the morning,” Kisumi added. “Little things go a long way.”

Rin nodded, understanding. Sousuke was actually rather scatter-brained. It had been a running joke between their families that Sousuke did better with Gou and Rin around to nudge him now and then. Rin studied the bits of dirt under Kisumi’s fingernails and on his apron.  Rin always admired hard work, and it was clear how much Kisumi enjoyed his job. Rin caught Kisumi’s eye, wondering if he was mistaking the sudden twinkle in his eye. He knelt as he swept the soil into a dust pan.

“You’re coming to join me and Sousuke for lunch, right? Today’s special is barbeque,” Rin said, when a silence sudden came between them. “You usually just order in, don’t you?’

“Aww! You’ve noticed!” Kisumi teased. “You’re so observant, Rin.”

“Don’t make me retract my offer,” Rin replied gruffly, hating how his voice nearly squeaked. He didn’t understand how Kisumi could get under his skin like he did. “Are you coming?”

“And miss a chance to sit with you? Never,” Kisumi said.

Rin shoved him before he thought otherwise, forcing himself to frown as Kisumi laughed goodnaturedly. Kisumi sat up, reaching to gentle brush the tip of Rin’s ear with his index and thumb. Kisumi had magicked up a flower to sit behind Rin’s ear, the flowering white head visible at the corenr of Rin’s eye. Kisumi took his hand back, admiring the flower at Rin’s ear with a triumphant look.

“Definitely suits you,” Kisumi commented. Kisumi took the dust pan and stood, walking backwards as he looked at Rin again, the kind and mischievous expression appearing on his face again.

“I’ll see you two later, then. Just tap on the glass while you’re passing for your break and I’ll head over,” Kisumi said.  He retreated into the shop, leaving Rin still kneeling where he had left him.

Rin gingerly took the flower from behind his ear. A white camellia, he realized. He twisted the stem between his fingers, watching it twirl as he racked his memory for what he remembered they symbolized. Rin’s face splotched red. He buried his face in his knees, flower tucked against his chest and barely escaping being crushed. Who did Shigino think he was?

-

Kisumi, Rin learned, while the living embodiment of bad humor was also very sincere as he’d suspected. He talked a little too candidly, saying what was on his mind the moment it came, but had no ill will within him. He simply didn’t have much of a filter, it seemed.

He enjoyed flustering people he liked, and had just as much flustering remarks for Sousuke as he had for Rin. Sousuke usually had the last laugh in that sense, though, because the moment a stray comment had flooded out of Kisumi’s mouth was the moment Sousuke was grabbing Kisumi into a head lock and messing up his hair with his big hands. Rin could only laugh, nearly falling back from his chair as Kisumi reached out a hand, asking Rin for help.

It confused Rin, in a sense, as to whether the flowers he’d been giving Rin had simply been a joke on his part to tease Rin and nothing else. But then, why hadn’t he done the same to Sousuke?

“What will Hayato think if he catches you strangling me, Sousuke!” Kisumi cried.

Sousuke paused, frowning as he slowly released Kisumi. He sat back on his stool with a half-hearted grumble on his tongue. Kisumi stuck his tongue out at him and tried to weasel out another plate of barbeque from him.

“Who’s Hayato?” Rin asked.

“Oh, that’s right, you’re usually gone by the time he comes home, aren’t you? It’s Kou-chan that has the other shift,” Kisumi mused. “Hayato is my younger brother.”

“I didn’t know you had siblings. How old is he?” Rin asked, baffled that something like that had escaped him. “He’s not staying with your parents?”

“He just turned six, actually. But our parents are away for a big witch convention in America so he’s staying with me to apprentice for a bit while they’re off,” Kisumi explained. “I think he really likes it here. He can use his magic a bit more freely. I’m thinking of enrolling him in swim classes at Sano SC.”

“I heard doing magic in the cities was a bit harder,” Rin said. Then, Rin grinned, a bit of pride flooding through him. “You should, its where I also work part-time. I teach the kids how to swim. I’d love to teach your brother.”

“He’d love that. He’s been almost as happy as I’ve been moving here. All the good food,” Kisumi joked. “And the people I’ve met are very nice.”

Kisumi batted his eyelashes at Rin, a single white carnation appearing in his hands, the petals bending under the slight pressure of Kisumi’s chin resting on them. He tucked it into the collar of Rin’s shirt as Rin made a strangled noise. He chuckled when Rin quickly shoved at him, body crashing into the solid brick of Sousuke’s side. Sousuke nudged him back towards Rin.

“Less flirting and more eating,” Sousuke scolded.

-

“How long are you two going to flirt,” Sousuke had said the next day. “I think you’re grossing out our customers.”

“We’re not flirting!” Rin shot back. “He’s just - hes just Kisumi.”

“Right. It’s not like he’s giving anyone else flowers for free, you know. Other people have to actually buy them.”

“So what? You give me free food. He’s just being friendly,” Rin argued.

“What we have is friendly. I feed you because you know too much and I’m at your mercy. Likewise you let me hideout in your backroom when mom wants me to come in on a day off,” Sousuke argued back. “I don’t think this is the same thing.”

“You’re overthinking things, Sousuke,” Rin said. “He and Hayato didn’t have many friends in Tokyo. He’s just being….gracious.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

The conversation dropped when Kisumi came in. Rin slid over to let Kisumi take his seat. Sousuke usually took the one on Kisumi’s other side. Sousuke shot Kisumi a funny look, eyes darting between him and Rin before he was rolling his eyes and heading to the kitchen. He muttered something under his breath that Rin didn’t catch but made Kisumi suddenly flush red at.

-

Rin was sure he was overthinking things. For better or worse he had come to be a secret expert on the language of flowers. Be it a fleeting romantic notion or not in his childhood, but he had sat in the back of his family book shop when his mother had dismissed him and Gou during lulls to play, with a book on flower symbolism in his lap. He had absorbed it eagerly, sighing in content at how subtle a message could be, be it good or bad depending on the flower.

So, it was no wonder he was trying not to dig his hair out his head when he added a new collection day after day to the growing vases of flowers in his room. The white camellias and carnations, the newest edition of purple lilacs  mixed in with a single campanula after Rin had saved Kisumi from a rather nasty spill two days before. The red tulip that Kisumi had enclosed as a bookmark for Rin in a book Rin had left lying around. He’d only popped in to return the towel Rin had let Hayato borrow when the younger boy had forgotten his at home. Rin hadn’t the heart to ever remove the tulip since.

Rin was clearly overthinking things. His own stupidly romantic mind was muddling up Kisumi’s bad humor for something more. If wasn’t as if Kisumi didn’t do a little hocus-pocus just for him. Hell, he’d seen him give Gou a yellow rose just this morning. She had been spending her breaks over at his shop dabbling a little in magic. She had been born with a little more than Rin, anyway, so he couldn’t blame her.

But even if Rin was overthinking the meaning of Kisumi’s little gifts, he certainly wasn’t overthinking the pang of his heart every time Kisumi waved his fingers in greeting to Rin in the morning. Or when he waited outside the bookshop, leaning against the doorway a few minutes before Rin’s break just to head over to Sousuke’s place just next door. Sometimes Kisumi’s hand would linger now when he gave Rin a magicked flower, that kind smile of his appearing on his face as Rin tried not to self implode each time.

Rin looked around the expanse of his room, at the flowers blooming in varying colors on his desk, his chair, his shelves, and now even his floor. He was normally such a neat freak, but the color they brought with them made Rin briefly reconsider being so strict about it. He eyed the red tulips one last time before rolling over to bury his face in his pillow. He tried to will away the incessant thumping in his chest.

-

“Do me a favor, Rin,” Sousuke said. He tied up a styrofoam container in a plastic bag, twisting a perfect knot with the ends. Next to him on top of the cash register were the azaleas and some white heather Rin had seen Kisumi gathering together in a simple vase.  Rin said nothing. “Take this next door for me to Kisumi.”

Rin scoffed; “And why do I have to do it? What’s with you and mom making me into a delivery boy.”

Sousuke flicked him in the forehead. He batted away the hand Rin swatted at him before sliding the food to him. He looked at Rin pointedly. Rin glared at him, putting them at a standstill for a few moments before Rin’s resolve started to crack. Sousuke sighed.

“One, I can’t leave the shop alone. You know mom will kill me. Two, consider this me kicking your ass in the right direction,” Sousuke answered.

“So just a delivery boy,” Rin muttered, childishly.

He took the food in both hands, shrugging off Sousuke’s friendly arm around his shoulders as he escorted Rin out. Sousuke kneed him in the ass as a final boot out, taking a bit of pride in Rin’s undignified yelp.

“Don’t spill it, Rin. Can’t have you messing up the Yamazaki good name with your butter fingers,” Sousuke said.

“Your parents are already doomed if that’s what you’re worried about,” Rin called back.

He snorted and faced away from the curious looks he got as a man and his daughter slid past into the restaurant. Rin’s ears burned, his fingers holding too tightly on the package. The styrofoam squeaked in protest. He entered the store before Sousuke could pop out and scold him.

“Hello, Matsuoka Delivery Service here,” Rin called, unable to resist the bit of sarcasm in his tone.

There was no answer. Rin called again but nothing. The quiet of the store was making Rin uncomfortable. Even at his own family shop or at Sousuke’s with the lull in business, there would still be a bit of noise to drown everything out. If it wasn’t the little old radio by the register in the book shop, it was Rin and Sousuke bickering and laughing at the restaurant. Here, it made Rin batty. He turned to a drooping sunflower not too far away, finger approaching the center to poke at it before the flower sprung to life. It brightened, raising itself upright as if glad to greet Rin. Rin’s mouth parted in wonder, walking along the row of large sunflowers, poking the center of each so that they’d bloom as he passed by.

He heard a faint cursing and what sounded like pots dropping from behind the curtain of vines. Kisumi’s head poked out, eyes zeroing in on Rin as he came through. He tapped his hands to a beat on the counter.

“Sorry about that,” Kisumi said. He pushed back his bangs to sigh loudly. “A request for a customer was getting out of hand.”

Rin raised a brow, grinning a little wickedly. “What happened? Did it droop when you came up to it?”

“That’s mean! And that’s not it at all!” Kisumi replied, pouting as Rin laughed at him. Kisumi parted away the succulents gathered on the counter top with both arms until there was a small path between him and Rin. Rin set the food down in front of Kisumi.

“Here’s your order by the way. Courtesy of Sousuke,” Rin said.

“You’re really on a roll lately, Rin” Kisumi said. “First the book and now the food. Are you sure you’re not trying to make excuses to see me?”

Rin touched his hands to his chest, trying to look as offended as possible as Kisumi laughter. He snarked at Kisumi under his breath which only amused the florist even more. Kisumi slid the food away from Rin’s side of the counter in case Rin changed his mind and took the food back. Kisumi struggling with the knot was all the consolation Rin needed.

“Serves you right,” Rin shot at him. It didn’t stop him from untangling the plastic ends open for Kisumi. “So, uh, what exactly were you doing for that customer back there?”

Kisumi paused in his eating to let a goofy grin run across his face. He quickly closed the food container to fall across the counter and touch Rin on the hand, a simple brush of the fingers.

“You really want to know?” Kisumi asked. “ The witches I used to live around used to think plant magic boring. Only Hayato has ever been interested. But he’s really come to idolize Sousuke a lot lately.”

Rin’s brows flew up. “ _Sousuke_?”

“That’s right,” Kisumi said, nodding. “He’s been asking to go over and stay with Sousuke a lot more when he comes home from school.”

Rin had to snicker. It was a surprise Kisumi’s brother wasn’t put off by Sousuke’s resting face. But to each their own. Sousuke preferred fire magic since he’d grown up cooking in his family’s restaurant, that much Rin knew. Any other magic was just him being too lazy to do it himself. Rin brushed Kisumi’s fingers as a go-ahead, letting Kisumi gently take his hand, holding it up to walk him around the counter and towards the vine curtains.

He parted them for Rin with a hand and gestured for him to enter. Rin ducked his head and entered. The room wasn’t much different from the store front. It wasn’t a terribly big room, but it was covered in vines and flowers just the same. A lone desk and lamp sat at the far back wall in, with a few books tossed open here and there, and pots of plants. Kisumi also had charts and maps hastily put up, with names of plants messily written on it. Hayato’s drawings joined them on the wall. Rin approached the desk.

“So, what are you working on?” Rin asked. Kisumi came up to his side.

“A wedding actually. I’ve been trying to get the blooming magic just right. Its supposed to include an assortment of flowers declaring love and good luck that will bloom one by one as the bride walks down the aisle, before bursting in a shower as she throws it,” Kisumi explained. “But the timing keeps messing up. Keeps bursting too soon.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you were hungry all this time that you kept messing up?” Rin joked.

“No! Even despite Sousuke’s good cooking that wasn’t it at all. Plants are kind of troublesome. The wrong words or conditions might deeply affect them. Kind of like people. A witch really has to be dedicated when it comes to this sort of thing,” Kisumi explained.

“No kidding,” Rin muttered. “You really go above and beyond. I admire you.”

Kisumi laughed; “It’s me who admires _you_. Sousuke said you were aiming for higher things. But you stayed back in Sano for your mom. Helping out at Sano SC when you finish your shift. You’re passionate about everything you do. That’s commendable. I really like that about you.”

Rin flushed hotly. “Don’t just casually say things like that! Jeez, you’ll give me wrong signals.”

Kisumi’s eyes flew open, mouth parted in astonishment. He blinked a few times, looking as if something was slowly dawning on him. Rin squirmed, feeling as though he’d missed something crucial. Kisumi shot him that kind and mischievous smile again, something apparently only reserved for Rin.

“You’re really funny, Rin,” Kisumi said, sighing around a laugh. “I honestly thought you weren’t getting my intentions. I thought the flowers were pretty obvious. Sousuke even said you were into that sort of subtle thing.”

“What intentions??” Rin blurted. The answer was nagging at the back of his head. He knew damn well. But he wanted Kisumi to say. He wouldn’t let himself believe it until Kisumi had said it.

“That I like you,” Kisumi said.

He took Rin by the hands, cupping both between his own as he regarded Rin with an impish grin. Then, Rin’s palms felt as if they were being tickled. Kisumi turned his hands over, palms up, as bundles of white violets began to appear. They overflowed out of Rin’s hands until both of them had to move their arms to try and catch the waves of white violets Kisumi was magicking out of control.

“Kisumi-” Rin blurted.

“You know what these mean, don’t you, Rin?” Kisumi said, cutting him off. “You’ve always known what each of them has meant.”

“I- I might have,” Rin admitted.

“So, how about it?” Kisumi asked. Eventually, Rin had to let them all drop in favor of letting Kisumi take his hands again. “Do you want to go out?”

It took all of ten seconds before Rin was tackling Kisumi into the pile of white violets, pressing him down until his pink hair fanned across the stark white of their petals. He kissed away Kisumi’s laugh, once, twice, before finally pulling away. He threw a handful of flowers into his face.

“Of course,” Rin said, borderline sniffling. “You’ve been killing up until now, so you better take responsibility.”

Kisumi brushed away his bangs to peck his foread. “I always planned on it.” Rin leaned back down, tangling his fingers with Kisumi’s where they were almost lost in the mess of flowers, and kissed him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn’t you know it. The moment I finally have time to write, I stop being able to write. I had an idea on how to write the rival idol au and then whooosh there it went. But I’ll get to it, soon.
> 
> Originally Lenin wanted a AU where the magic is already know and an everyday thing but when I got to writing it ended up being a secret. It was almost “everyone dabbles in magic without Rin knowing” but I kept having so much trouble writing it for some reason.
> 
> Then Sousuke turned out to end up being from a magical family but not really being good at it, and the Matsuokas have some magic in them, but its very little outside of a 'spidey-sense’ so to speak. (Though, Gou seems to show some promise for much more if Kisumi keeps tutoring her). Here, its QP SouRins & developing platonic SouKisus to balance out the romantic KisuRins because Sano Trio is so important.
> 
> I hope you don’t mind me running away with your AU too much.
> 
> I have a few other fics I wanna do, all of them revolving around witches actually looool. Including, the kiddie SR witch au & kenhina witch au. I’ll….get to everything eventually.
> 
> Here are the flower meanings. I consulted a lot of sites but not all of them had the same meaning for the flowers I’m afraid. So expect some incorrect info. Campanulas (bellflowers) are gratitude. Crocus are cheerfulness. Ferns are magic, fascination, confidence, and shelter. Azaleas are take care (of yourself). White heather is protection. Purple lilacs are first feelings of love. Coreopsis is always cheerful. White camellias are you’re adorable. White carnations are you are lovely, you are sweet. Red tulips are declaration of love. Yellow roses are for friendship. White violets are lets take a chance at happiness.


End file.
